The prior art is generally cognizant of coupons and the like adapted to be attached to the surface of packages or to some other convenient surface in such a way that the coupon can be removed intact. Commonly, such coupon structures are used as store coupons that are attached to the product on the shelf and are detached and used by the consumer at the time of purchase. In other instances, comparable coupon structures are used when membership or identification cards and the like are sent to recipients attached to a letter or other mailing. The recipient then removes the card from the mailing for use.
It is desirable that the removed coupon or card not be tacky on either side. This result can be achieved by applying the coupon or card to a base sheet having a pressure sensitive release adhesive. The base sheet may in turn be attached to the desired mounting surface by a suitable adhesive. The user subsequently can detach the coupon or card by peeling it from the base sheet. A disadvantage of this method, however, is that a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive material remains exposed on the product or mailing after the removal of the coupon or card. This tacky material is an annoyance or practical disadvantage in many instances.
It is possible to avoid leaving a tacky surface of the sort referred to by having the coupon or card attached along a perforated line to side portions of the same material on which the coupon or card is printed. The side portions may then be permanently secured to the underlying base sheet with a suitable adhesive, with no adhesive applied to the coupon or card itself. A user may then remove the coupon or card at the perforated line without exposing any adhesive, leaving the base sheet permanently attached to the product, mailing, or other mounting surface. Hattemer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,762, shows an example of such a coupon structure. However, both this method and the first prior art method referred to above result in a section of base sheet being left behind on the mounting surface. The base sheet may be unsightly or interfere with printed material on the mounting surface by visually obstructing it.
Accordingly, a need exists for a coupon structure in which a store coupon, membership card, or the like may be removably attached to a mounting surface in such a way that the coupon or card will not be tacky on either side when removed and no sticky surface or layer of material that visually obstructs the underlying mounting surface remains after the coupon or card is removed.